The present invention relates generally to flashlights, and more particularly to a small size hand holdable flashlight selectively operable in a dual mode so as to energize a high intensity Xenon bulb through a rechargeable battery power source or to energize a high intensity LED.
Conventional general-purpose flashlights are well known and find wide application by both law enforcement personnel and civilians. Conventional flashlights generally include an incandescent light bulb and dry cell batteries disposed in an elongated tubular casing typically consisting of a body section and a head section. Flashlights of this type are often bulky and cumbersome. The size and weight of such conventional flashlights inhibit the mobility of law enforcement personnel when carried along with other law enforcement equipment, and sometimes leads to the flashlight being purposely or inadvertently left behind. This presents a problem when the need for a flashlight arises and one is not readily accessible. Similarly, for personal use lighting, conventional bulky flashlights do not lend themselves to being carried at times when conditions suggest that a flashlight be carried on one""s person in the event one loses his/her way during walking or hiking in unfamiliar territory, or when backpacking and camping where the weight of equipment is a significant factor. Even in home use, a conventional bulky flashlight is generally kept in an inconspicuous place so that in time of emergency, or in impending situations where it is known that a flashlight may be needed, it is not convenient to retrieve the flashlight and carry it on one""s person.
Due the very nature of flashlights that employ dry cell batteries, there comes a time when the batteries are virtually exhausted or discharge and do not maintain the associated light bulb with sufficient energy to create a worthwhile beam of light. In this instance, it would be highly desirable to have a second discrete high intensity source of light that could be used for a temporary period of time and has a long life power source due to low voltage requirements of the high intensity light, can provide lighting until either the batteries for the primary high intensity bulb can be replaced or recharged.
Flashlights are known that carry rechargeable batteries that can be recharged without removing the batteries from the flashlight. Moreover, flashlights are known that employ two bulbs with one bulb being in a backup circuit in the event the first bulb expires by burning out. These known flashlights, however, exhibit a disadvantage in that they are relatively bulky and heavy and do not lend themselves to being readily carried on one""s person for significant periods of time. Accordingly, a flashlight that is of small size so as to be readily carried in the palm of one""s hand, and that can also be carried in a small case or the like carried on one""s belt or in a pocket, and that further employs a high intensity bulb energized by rechargeable batteries internally of the flashlight and chargeable without removal from the flashlight, as well as having a high intensity LED powered by a modular replaceable power pack, would offer significant advantages over the prior known flashlights.
One of the primary objects of the present invention is provide a dual mode rechargeable flashlight of relatively small size that can be readily carried on one""s person.
A more particular object of the present invention is to provide a dual mode rechargeable flashlight that is operable in a first mode to activate a brilliant Xenon lamp in a first position of a switch button on the flashlight, and energize a long life solid state LED beam that creates a highly visible light responsive to movement of the light switch to a second position effecting a second mode of operation.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a small hand holdable flashlight having the aforedescribed characteristics but also having a modular self-storing blade assembly that is normally self-storing within the flashlight housing and can be removed and rotated to facilitate connection to an electrical receptacle for charging a rechargeable power source within the flashlight.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively small flashlight having a generally rectangular housing that can be readily held within the palm of one""s hand and that provides dual mode operation of either a high intensity Xenon bulb through a rechargeable battery charging system without removing the batteries from the flashlight, and that also has a high intensity LED energized by a modular replaceable power pack carried in the flashlight housing in response to selective movement of a switch exposed externally of the flashlight housing.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a relatively small compact flashlight as aforedescribed employing a polycarbonate lens having a curvature such that energizing the high intensity LED enables the flashlight to be observed from a substantial distance from the user, as well as being observed from a position disposed approximately 90xc2x0 from the axis of the flashlight.
A feature of the flashlight in accordance with the present invention lies in the utilization of a flashlight frame adapted to support panel members that may be of different colors than the flashlight frame so as to provide an aesthetically attractive flashlight.
Another feature of the present invention lies in providing a small size flashlight as aforedescribed wherein the panel members facilitate printing or other indicia being placed on the exposed surfaces of the panels to provide a personal and pleasing inscription or promotional inscription.
A further feature of the flashlight in accordance with the present invention lies in the combination within the flashlight of a power pack receiving housing for supporting a power supply to a high intensity LED upon selective actuation of a switch, and which also has a rechargeable battery source and means for charging the battery source as a component of the flashlight without removing the batteries from internally of the flashlight housing.
Still another feature of the flashlight in accordance with the present invention lies in the ability to utilize either a battery recharging module for use with electrical receptacles in the United States, or a modular adaptor enabling recharging with receptacles as in many countries outside the United States.
Still another feature of the flashlight in accordance with the present invention, lies in the provision of a relatively compact small flashlight housing that employs generally rectangular frame members and associated rectangular panels and that are mutually cooperable to establish a flashlight housing along the periphery of which a trim belt may be applied that protects the housing and improves frictional contact between the user""s hand and the flashlight.
Further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing wherein like reference numerals designate like elements throughout the several views.